Hit and Run
by loveitsu
Summary: It is Flora's birthday but on the way home, an accident occurs. can Flora and the rest of the girls come through or is this the end of the Winx club.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all, this is a story that has been in my head for a while, bit of friendship around Flora with Layla and how she copes when an accident happens._

Hit and Run

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

The sun was just setting over on the horizon drowning everything in a fiery glitter of red, oranges, yellows and gold. Flora had just left work, leaving the flower shop closed up for the night, a happy smile caused her face to shine as she thought about what was to happen later that night.

Today was Flora's birthday and the girls had arranged for them to all meet up at Stella's palace for a celebration. Though she was the youngest of the gang Flora never let it get to her and she kept her head high.

"Hey Flora wait up" Flora turned around to find the owner of the voice running behind her trying to catch up.

"Hey Tanja" Tanja was Flora's co-worker she had bright blond hair which frames her electric blue eyes, though she didn't trust Flora very much when she started working at the florist she soon warmed up and they became the best of friends.

"Happy birthday Flora" Tanja spoke as she gave Flora a plastic bag,

"Tanja you shouldn't have" Flora spoke gratefully as she looked inside to see a wrapped gift.

"I know you said not to, but it's your birthday Flora, you should celebrate." Flora continued to walk with Tanja walking beside her. As well as working together, they both shared the same flat.

"I am going to Tanja, my friends are forcing me too, I'm going to have a shower, change and then I will be off, if that's okay?" Floras asked softly, Tanja laughed

"you don't have to ask I'm not your mother, you know. Anyway I have a date later, so it looks like we will both be getting in late"

"If at all" Flora added causing them both to explode into a fit of giggles.

Tanja looped her arm with Flora, "you know what, I think I may have to start looking for a new roommate"

"Why?" Flora asked, worry and concern in her voice. Tanja looked into her friends eyes and smiled.

"Because a marriage proposal from Helia can't be too far away." both girls broke down in giggles again.

"Tanja!" Flora spoke trying to once again breathe.

They was disrupted by a screech of brakes, both girls turned around to see a hover car racing towards them on the pavement with no sign of stopping. In fear and panic Flora grabbed Tanja by the shoulder and pushed her out of the car's path. Tanja fell to the floor and looked up in time to see the car smash into Flora, Flora fell on to the bonnet and over the top, slamming in a heap onto the concrete.

The car continued its journey not giving a care or thought in the world, Tanja's face was soaked with tears within seconds as she crawled to Flora's side, her body unmoving. "Flora, Flora can you hear me? Oh my god" Tanja started to panic. Flora was led on her side, her right leg obviously broken by the way, it was bent, blood was flowing from her head and mouth. "Hang on Flora, just hang on" Tanja shouted as she gently stroked Flora's hair, trying not to cause more injury as she used her other hand to phone for help.

Helia walked down the street to his uncle's office having to pick up a letter about his job to be, he had been offered a teaching job at the academy, which he had decided to accept. As he walked there was only one person on his mind, his goddess with caramel hair without knowing it he was now stood outside his uncles office.

"Come in Helia" a voice spoke through the door, a smile grew across the young man's face.

"How does he do that?" the specialist spoke to himself as he entered the office. The office was well lit with a large amount of windows throughout. Hung on the walls were numerous weapons ranging from phantom blades to maces.

"Ah Helia, my boy, here is that letter. Any plans for tonight?" Saladin asked as he handed the letter to his nephew.

"Thank you uncle, yes the girls have arranged to meet up at Stella's for a get together to celebrate Flora's birthday."

"Ah Flora is a lovely girl, you are lucky to have her Helia, don't let her go."

Helia smiled as his mind once again moved to Flora. "I won't uncle, Flora is amazing, I love her so much but it's so hard to show her just how much she means to me, I have to find a way to show her, I know I do!" Just as Helia finished his phone rang, he fished it out of his pocket and answered as Saladin listened.

"Hello"

"Hello is this Mr. Kale?"

"Yes, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm calling from The Great Western Magix Hospital; I'm afraid to say that Miss Flora Scott was involved in a hit and run earlier today."

Helia froze from hearing those words, he could not believe it, he wouldn't. Flora deserved every piece of good the world had to offer, she never deserved this.

Saladin watched as his nephews smile disappeared only to be replaced with a look of fear, but with something else. He had seen this look many times before, when missions which had failed, badly. He watched silently as Helia pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on loudspeaker.

"I'm sorry what?" his voice shook,

"I'm sorry Mr. Kale, I was informed you that Miss Flora Scott was involved in a hit and run earlier today."

"H how is she?"

"I don't know sir, she is in theatre as we speak, her family are already here and thought that you deserve to know. I will keep you posted on her condition..."

"No" Helia quickly butted in. "I'm on my way in" He hung up the phone and looked at his uncle as tears slipped down his cheeks, his body trembling.

"Go Helia, I shall inform the others that you will not be there tonight, now go Flora needs you."

He ran from the room and straight down to the garage, he jumped onto his leva bike, not even caring about a helmet and raced off towards the hospital. The wind struck his face hard, causing his cheeks to sting from the tears that continued to fall. He never thought he ran from the room down to the garage he jumped onto his leva bike, not even caring about a helmet and raced off towards the hospital. The wind struck his face hard causing his cheeks to sting from the tears that continued to fall. He never thought he could feel so much pain as he was then, his heartstrings had been ripped and it took to much energy to breathe through the pain. Within minutes, he had pulled up at the hospital and parked his bike, and as if by instinct, he ran straight into the ward where Flora's family was waiting.

Helia sat quietly in the waiting room and watched as Flora's mother Jennifer tried to comfort her youngest daughter and Flora's most precious sister Rose. Jennifer had obviously given Flora her caramel hair but left her father with giving her piercing green eyes. Rose held the same traits as Flora and looked much more like her sister now she was older. In the corner sat Tanja crying as she tugged her knees up to her chest, she had explained to Helia what had happened and how Flora had saved her, but as he looked at her now, he knew she felt guilty and responsible for Flora's accident. He finally decided to go over and cheer her up a little but as he stood to his feet the doctor walked into the waiting room and all eyes turned to him pleading for good news.

"Miss Flora Scott?" he asked in an emotionless tone of voice, "yes" Jennifer spoke not liking the tone of the doctors voice. "I'm so sorry but its not good news." The doctor began, "Flora was suffering from many fatal wounds she had a severely damaged skull from the impact with the ground, she also had internal bleeding causing be broken ribs. She's suffering from a broken arm and leg but..." the doctor paused Helia couldn't take it and stood in an almost threatening way, "but what..."

"But that's not the worst of it Flora made it through and should survive the future, but the car hit her lower spine, damaging it, I'm afraid to say Flora will be paralysed from the waist down and at the moment has fallen into a coma. I'm so sorry."

Jennifer broke down in tears as she heard of the extent of Flora's injuries, her little girl hadn't barely begun her life and was now going to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life if she makes it through the next few day, and if she ever wakes from the coma. Flora had been through so much and continued to smile, she never complained that she had to help around the house and look after Rose when their father dies leaving them in finical debt, she always helped but now she was paying the ultimate price for saving someone's life.

Tanja froze with fear from what she was hearing. Flora was in such a state only because she saved her, if she had not she would be lying in that hospital bed, dying, if not physical, emotionally. She felt all the blame land on her and her guilt began to burn her from deep within. Flora was never going to be the same again; her whole life had been changed.

But out of them Helia was the most effective by this news unlike the others he felt something other than guilt and upset, he felt anger. He was angry at himself for not being with Flora, he was angry that he allowed this to happen, he was angry that it wasn't him, he was angry at the driver who mowed her down like a blade of grass. There and then, he swore to himself that he would be there for Flora no matter what.

"I'm sorry Miss Scott, I truly am. She will be placed in room 414 in around twenty minutes you are welcome to see her." The doctor walked out of the room. "Helia please will you go and tell the rest of Flora's friends, they deserve to know. When you get back you may see her if you wish. I know how much she means to you, and how much she loves you." Jennifer spoke as she placed her hand on the young specialist's shoulders. "Huh yer sure" he replied leaving the room and out of the hospital, almost in a trance, he did not believe any of it because it hurt, he didn't believe any of it because it hurt. He could lose Flora.

In a zombie state he got out his phone and called his uncle, after what seemed years, which in reality was mere seconds, Saladin answered. "Helia?"

"Have you told them?"

"No I was just about to"

"Don't I'm coming. Do you think you could transport me?"

"Of course Helia" as Saladin finished Helia was transported into the palace of Solaria. He looked around and saw the Winx and their boyfriends staring at him as well as their parents and the headmistresses of Alfea and Cloudtower. He knew he looked a mess but he did not care his face was tear stained and hair messed up.

"Helia what's the matter? Where's Flora?" Musa asked getting worried at the state of the specialist; "in hospital" those two words caused everyone's face to turn to shock and them to freeze. "What's happened?" Ms Faragonda added clearly concerned for her past student. "She was in a hit and run. She and Tanja were walking home, a car was heading for them, and Flora pushed Tanja out of the cars path taking the hit..."

"Will she be okay?" Layla asked as tears streamed down her face along with everyone else in the room along with Riven and professor Griffin.

Helia swallowed before answering, as this would be the hardest, "we don't know, Flora was operated on and is now safely in a hospital bed, she has a cracked skull, she had internal bleeding caused by broken ribs, she has a broken arm and leg, but..." Helia paused and swallowed again before continuing "but the worst things are is that she is in a coma and they don't know when she will wake. And that the car hit her lower back, the bastard that drove that car..." Helia's anger rose and so did his voice as more tears fell from his eyes. "The bastard that hit Flora has paralysed her from the waist down, he took away Flora's ability to walk" at this Helia broke down.

The girls stared in shock at the news; no-one knowing was to say. Layla stepped forward and stopped in front of Helia, tears flowing down her face showing her emotional state, which she takes great lengths to never show. "Please tell me it's not true, please for magix's sake please tell me it's not true" Helia stared deep into the woman's eyes in front of him. "I wish I could Layla, oh god I wish I could" Layla fell to her knees crying heavily into her hands.

Layla and Flora was the closest of the girls, Flora was the one that was there for Layla when she arrived at Alfea after escaping Darkar's lair. Helia knelt down in front of Layla and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be okay Layla, she strong. We just have to have faith." Layla dried her eyes with the back of her hand, "she doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve any of it, it's not fair" Layla managed to get out in a weak voice. "No she doesn't but he knew the risks when she saved Tanja, she's a hero Layla. We need to be strong for her especially now." Helia continued, "Your right" Layla spoke getting to her feet.

The machines hummed lightly echoing through the room, the only other sound was that of soft sobs coming from Jennifer as she held her daughters limp hand. Tanja had taken Rose to get something to eat giving some alone time to Jennifer. Tears fell down her face, in one hand, she held Flora's hand but with the other, she stroked her hair. It broke her to see her daughter led in a coma, battered, bruised and living off an oxygen tank "oh Flora, why did you do it?" as she expected she received no answer.

She stared at Flora tears flowing from her eyes at the state of her, her attention was taken away from Flora as she heard the door open, stood in the doorway was Helia and Layla, Flora's best friend. "I couldn't stop her from coming" Helia spoke softly as Layla walked slowly to Flora's side tears flowing down her own face. "That's okay Helia" Jennifer replied as she watched as Layla sat beside Flora. "She's fighting" Jennifer spoke to Layla causing her to look up. "She should have died on that operating table but she fought, she's like her father one hell of a fighter." Layla turned back to face Floras bruised face and felt her heart pull, she felt like she was losing Anne all over again.

"Can I come and see her regularly?" Layla asked, "yes of course you may sweetie, you and the rest of the girls are welcome too. Maybe if she constantly hears some familiar voices and feels their presence maybe she will wake up." All three set of eyes fell once again onto Flora, "I hope so!" Layla whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Please wake up!

Hit and Run

Chapter 2 – Please, wake up!

I do not own Winx club

Warning this chapter does contain use of alcohol, if you do not like do not read.

...

The machines hummed softly as it breathed for Flora, making a soft sound other than the beeping of the heart monitor, making an almost heavenly sound though it was the only thing keeping Flora alive now.

The sound was joined by the sound of the door creaking open, allowing the young specialists eyes to focus on his girl. It had already been a week and Helia as well as everyone else had visited each and every day in hope that she will prove the doctors wrong and awake, but each day she led in the same position and never moved an inch. As time went by faith and hope began to decrease and dissolve and so did the wishes of seeing Flora's bright green eyes once more.

Helia made his way to the visitor chair suited next to the bed, as if by routine he gently picked up Flora's limp hand and placed it protectively between his warm hands, before raising it to his face and planting a soft kiss on her hand. The coldness of her hand against his lips made them tingle. He stared deep into her face, "you can't leave me like this Flora, you can't. I love you please listen to me. I do not know if you can but please listen to me. You cannot give up Flora, you can't. There are so many people here who love you they need you. The girls are helpless without you, they hardly speak, eat or do anything, you are the glue that keeps them together. Please you cannot leave them like that; the guys don't know what to do, or how to cheer them up a little. We tried to tell them that you wouldn't want them to be sad but nothings working." Helia paused as tears fell from his eyes.

Gently he released one of his hands and wiped the hair from Flora's face, tears travelling down his cheeks and landing on the sheets of the bed, causing a soft tap each time. "Do you remember how we first met? I had never been so scared, though I hardly knew you; it was quite literally love at first sight." Helia laughed slightly at the memory. "Seeing you floating up in the air determined to take out the beast by putting your own life at risk directly was heroic. I could see how much you cared for others far more above yourself. I loved the way you could understand my art and actually accept that I was an artist unlike boys at Red Fountain."

Helia sighed heavily as he wiped his own tears away still clutching her hand, cold as it was. "I can't stand to see you like this, looking like the living dead, I just need to see you open those beautiful eyes and smile at me like you used to. The smile that cheered me up no matter how bad the situation was." The steady beep continued through the room and the tears began to fall once again but harder. "I, I just need you to come home, please just come home." He rested his head on the bed as his whole body shook as he let out his tears.

A figure stood in the doorway watching the scene sadness in its eyes. "Please Flora, I need you to live." It whispered softly before turning and leaving, the footsteps echoing down the empty hallway, their brown hair glinting in the light, before the entire figure disappeared in a light mist of white sparkles.

Day slowly turned to night and the many stars shone through the single window in Flora' room, shining brightly upon Flora's still body, making Flora's face shine and glow revealing her true beauty. Helia got up and made his way over to the window, his eyes now dry from tears but their paths was still visible. He stared up at the star burning just for him; well that is what it seemed. A quick flash flew across the night sky, a shooting star. Helia closed his eyes and whispered softly "star bright, star light, first shooting star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight...i wish Flora will wake up and come back to me." A single tear escaped down his cheek, glistening in the moonlight.

Morning came quickly as Jennifer entered the hospital ward to see Flora in the same position, in the same state, breaking her heart a little more. However, she was surprised to see Helia fast asleep leaning against the windowsill, she sighed heavily but smiled at how much the young man cared for her daughter. Silently she made her way over to him and gently shook his shoulder waking him from his slumber. Helia opened his eyes and looked up puzzled, like a child looking at a total stranger. "Helia, you should go home. Go get some rest, I will stay with her." Helia was about to protest but Jennifer cut him off. "Helia go home I will be fine, I promise if she wakes up you will be the first person I will call. I promise" the young man merely nodded and stood to his feet.

Jennifer watched as he left before she settled down next to Flora, "he really care for you, you know that don't you?" she took hold of her daughters limp hand just like Helia had done. "I just found him fast asleep leaning against the windowsill; he must have been there the entire night. Poor thing. He is worried for you. We all are." She paused and stared at Flora's face smiling softly at the memory of the first time she saw her daughter. "Do you want to hear a story? This is the story of when I first saw you. It was seven o'clock and me and your father was all snuggled up on the couch watching my favourite romance film, top gun." She laughed at the next bit of the memory.

She looked at her wedding ring on her finger before continuing. "He felt me stiffen in his arms and protective as he was, he asked if I was okay, I looked at him my face clear of any emotion and said three words which took all colour from his cheeks, my water broke. We arrived in the hospital and man were you a feisty one. I was in labour for fourteen hours and the entire time I was wondering who was coming, whether it was a boy or a little girl, because we wanted it to be a surprise. I wondered what they would be like, what they would do... I had never been in so much pain, but I would not change a thing."

Tears continued to fall but a strong smile remained on her face, "you scared me so much when you arrived, most newborns are screaming their lungs out, you was as quiet as could be, I, I thought that you were still born. In an instant, my heart fell as I watched the nurses clean you up, they was silent. I watched as the nurses put you on a table and cleaned you up the entire time the room was silent. A sudden gasp from one of the nurses literally made my heart stop beating. I thought you were dead but then she walked over to me and handed me a small bundle in a pink blanket and I looked down at you and I immediately knew why the nurse gasped the way she did. Silently looking up at me was the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen, they shone brightly, hopefully."

Her smile grew remembering Flora's wide positive eyes, such a bright shade of green. "Hey!" a voice echoed through the room, Jennifer looked to the door to see Layla stood there with two cups of coffee. "May I come in?" Jennifer smiled, "of course you may you don't have to ask the way you are here all the time, anyone would think you and Flora are sisters." Layla smiled handed Jennifer one of the coffees and sat in the visitor chair on the other side of the bed.

Layla let out a small laugh before it disappeared and she gazed down at Flora's face, "I think of her as my sister, I remember when I first arrived at Alfea, as I woke up the first thing I saw was her bright green eyes, as soon as I saw them I knew I was going to be alright. Of all the girls Flora understood how I was feeling she understood me. One day stress and everything took a toll on me, I needed a way to escape from it all, and so I headed into the woods with a knife and a bottle of vodka..." Layla shuttered to a stop as she remembered the scene so clearly.

Jennifer watched the young girl, she knew from the start of Layla's tale what was on her mind when she entered the woods, and she was glad that Layla was here now. "I remember sitting on a tree stump in the middle of a clearing, deep enough so no-one would stumble upon me unless they was really looking for me. I remember just sitting there when a voice rang through the clearing it wasn't angry, it understood..."

Flashback

"Is this where you come when everything gets too much?" Flora watched with sadness in her eyes as Layla almost dropped the nearly empty vodka bottle in shock and turned to face her visitor. Her eyes was red and puffy revealing that she had been crying a lot, it was then he noticed the knife on the floor beside Layla's feet but luckily it was clean. "Go away!" Layla spoke as she turned back, Flora could tell by Layla's voice that she had drank the bottle and was now under the influence. Flora sighed deeply slightly upset that her friend decided to choose to drown her sorrows in liquor instead of talking to her. Layla picked the bottle and unscrewed the lid but before she managed to finish the bottle, Flora took the bottle and tipped the last remainder of the toxin into the forest floor, ignoring Layla's looks of astonishment.

"How long Layla?"

"What do you want?" Layla pleaded as she hung her head in her hands.

"I want you to talk to me, I was worried about you, I used my powers to find you and here I find you drinking your sorrows away..." a sudden realisation hit Flora, "this is a common thing isn't it? You don't go on late night jogs, do you? You come here and drink yourself away. Oh Layla why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I have told you, I was perfectly fine before you knew..."

"Except your liver"

"Ah just leave me alone..."

"I will not Layla, you need help"

"I can't get help my mum and dad will find out and if they do I'm done for."

Flora thought hard, "Layla I want to help, you know you can trust me but you have to let me. Why do you do it?"

"I don't know"

"There has to be a reason..."

I don't know, I can't remember..." tears began to fall from Layla's eyes. "Layla let me help you, come on it's getting late, we better be getting back to Alfea, can you walk?" Layla looked into Flora's eyes and saw the look of concern Flora seriously wanted to help. "I, I don't know" Flora sighed, "come on let's get you back to Alfea and sobered up before your hangover starts."

Gently Flora helped Layla to her feet and steadied her as they headed back to Alfea. They walked in silence, Flora not knowing what to simply say and Layla just too ashamed. Not long later, they entered the dorm at the school and as if it was fate, the room was completely empty. Looking down at Layla Flora smiled small "come on Layla, let's get you to bed. You can stay in my bed" to drunk to argue Flora half carried Layla to her room.

Layla sat on the bed, her head hanging low as Flora was getting her something to wear for the night. When the nature fairy returned Layla finally found the voice to speak. "Why? Why are you helping me?" Flora sat next to Layla upon the bed. "Layla, you need the help. Your my friend, I don't like seeing you dependent on such a drug, I care about you. I won't tell no-one about this but for me to help you, you need to help me but more importantly I need you to help yourself." Layla hung her head in shame and allowed Flora's words to sink in, "your right" Flora smiled in happiness and summoned a steaming mug of coffee. "Here drink up. We will get through this together, as friends."

End of flashback

Layla smiled at the memory, "and since that day I have gotten better, Flora helped he through it all and proved to me that it was better to talk to her than drowning my sorrows away in liquor...now she's like this I have no-one, I'm scared I will go back to the way I was before..." Jennifer watched at fear showed on Layla's face. "I won't let that happen honey." Layla looked up at her best friend's mother, tears flowing from her eyes. "I won't let that happen Layla, Flora helped you and now I will." Layla smiled,

"Thank you, thank you so much"

"A friend of Flora's is a friend of mine."

Layla looked at the clock on the wall, "I better get going, I promised to meet Nabu. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." Layla spoke softly as she stood. "Don't it's enough that you come by. I will see you later." Layla leaned over the bed and gave Flora a sisterly kiss on the forehead, "Stay with us Flora" she spoke softly before leaving the room.

Jennifer looked at her little girl and gently stroked her hair from her peacefully sleeping face. "You strong Flora, I know you can come through this. Your heart is strong, and that is what makes you a strong person. You can't leave those who love you alone like this, please you can't." A single tear fell down Jennifer's cheek and landed upon Floras hand. "Please come back..."


	3. Chapter 3 Light at the end of the Tunnel

Hit and Run

Chapter 3– Light at the end of the Tunnel

Five months later

Layla, Helia and Jennifer visited Flora every night and spoke to her, the rest of the guys visited her weekly, the entire incident was taking a toll on them, they all missed Flora. Layla was sat next to Flora, it was just the two of them, as Jennifer and Helia went to get a cup of coffee in the cafe, Flora's wounds had healed leaving her as beautiful as she was before the accident.

"you've been missing out on a lot of good things Flora, Bloom and Sky are having a child, that's right first of the second generation of Winx club" Layla spoke as she took hold of Flora's hand. "I wish you would wake up Flora, we miss you all terribly" a few tears fell from Layla's eyes. She felt something tighten around her hand, she looked down to see Flora's hand tighten around her own, and hope filled her eyes. "Flora, Flora can you hear me? Come on honey wake up for me." As soon as Layla finished speaking Flora's eyes shot open, she tried to breathe but found it hard to with the tube in her throat breathing for her.

Layla was shocked but quickly pressed the emergency button, within seconds the doctor and several nurses was in the room, "Shhhhh calm down Miss Flora, we are going to remove the tube, I need you to breathe out it will make it more comfortable and easier, okay?" Flora nodded; the doctor took hold of the table and gently pulled it out, once it was clear Flora began to cough. The doctor took out a small torch, shone it in Flora's eyes, and then looked at the machine monitors. "Well well Miss Flora, seems you have made a full recovery. I will be back in five minutes; I will need you to answer some questions for me, okay." Flora nodded once more and watched as the doctors and nurses left the room, it was then she noticed Layla.

"How long?" Flora spoke her voice weak and raspy from her dry throat, Layla sat back down in the chair next to the bed. "How long what?" she asked not quite understanding the question. Flora closed her eyes before opening them again. "How long have I been out, I remember the car then nothing" Flora answered, Layla did not know what to say. Should she tell her, Flora saw Layla's hesitation but before she could say anything, she heard a heavy gasp coming from the doorway.

Both Flora and Layla looked to the doorway to see Jennifer stood there tears flowing down her face and Helia shocked still, "Flora!" Jennifer ran to Flora's side and embraced her in a hug. "I thought I lost you," she whispered into Flora's ear. "I'm okay mum, but please tell me up front, I remember the car, what injuries have I got? How long was I out? And is it bad?" Jennifer knew Flora was going to ask, she pulled back and stared into her daughters eyes and knew she deserved the truth.

"The truth is Flora is the car caused more damage than we wanted, it broke your arm and leg, broke a few ribs and caused internal bleeding. You also had a concussion, but it also done some damaged to your back." Jennifer broke down into tears, not being able to continue. She had practiced this moment so many times but it was harder than she ever expected.

Flora put the pieces together and fear consumed her, she desperately tried to move her foot but could not, "I'm paralysed from the waist down aint I?" Flora's voice was weak and breaking, as she stared into her mother's wet eyes. "Yes baby, you were in a coma for five months. I, I thought I had lost you" the room fell into silence, no-one knew what to say, Flora broke it "how's Rose?"

"She's fine baby, she misses you alot though, she is constantly in your garden working on it" a smile grew on Flora's face.

A knock at the door interrupted them, the doctor entered and walked to Flora's side. "Right Miss Flora, I need you to answer these questions for me, it's just to see if you have any head damage still, okay?" Flora nodded and watched as the doctor got his pen ready to write on the clipboard. "What is your full name?"

"Flora Rosetta Juliet Willow Scott" Layla and Helia looked at Flora with shocked faces; neither of them had heard her full name before.

"Date of birth?"

"12th June 1991"

"Very good, just a few more questions, you place of birth?"

"Oak Cedar Wood, North Linphea"

"Your roommate's names and their realms?"

"Bloom Sparks, Tecna Binary Galaxy, Musa melody, Stella Solaria and Layla Tides"

"Do you have any pain in your head, or anything unusual?"

"Nope, nothing like that"

"Well then you are all clear" the doctor smiled happily.

They all watched as the doctor left the room, "I'm so happy that you are okay Flora" Jennifer spoke as she hugged Flora.

"We all are Flora" Layla spoke softly "but I have to get back to the palace, do you want me to inform the girls that you are awake?" Flora thought for a few seconds before coming up with an answer.

"No not yet, give me a few days!" Layla smiled,

"Sure Flo, anything you want. I will see you tomorrow"

"Bye Layla and thank you" Flora replied as she watched her friend leave.

Helia's and Flora's eyes locked onto each other's and they stared into each other's eyes, Jennifer saw this connection and decided to leave, "Flora I'm going to get a drink, I will be back in half an hour, okay?"

"Yes mum, I'll be fine" Jennifer smiled at how brave she was being about the entire situation; silently she stood and left the hospital room leaving just Helia, Flora and the hum of the machines.

"Hello Helia" Flora spoke softly breaking the silence; a few tears escaped Helia's eyes as he replied.

"Why?" his voice was quiet and seemed forced, "why Flora? I thought I had lost you. I had nightmares of you lying in a coffin and me saying my last goodbyes, why did you do that to me?" Flora hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't know why I did. I'm so sorry" she replied as she cried, her tears falling onto the sheets. Within seconds, Helia was at Flora's side holding her in a comforting hug while she cried into his chest.

"Shhhhh its okay Flora, I know why you did it!" Flora pulled back and looked into her boyfriends eyes,

"You do?"

"I do, it's because you always think of other people before yourself, you thought about making sure Tanja was safe before yourself" Helia paused and let the thought sink in.

Flora dried her eyes with the back of her hand "Flora look at me" Helia pleaded softly, Flora's gaze reunited with his "Flora I'm so proud of you, you saved her life, and you are a hero, literally. When you get out of here there is something I wish to show you." Flora kissed Helia softly before looking back at her legs.

"Yer I saved Tanja but I lost my ability to walk."

"I'm afraid that you are wrong my dear." Helia and Flora looked up to see the doctor stood in the doorway once more.

He walked in with a massive smile on his face, "Miss Flora, the latest test results have come back. I am happy to say that if you return here each week and take therapy, I believe you could be up and walking on your legs in less than another five months." Flora's face lit up like a child who had just seen their first real fireworks display.

"Really?" The doctor smiled as he saw pure happiness in his patient's eyes.

"Yes Miss Flora, really I don't know how because by the extent of your injuries when you came in you should technically never walk again. Nevertheless, your back is in fact healing. Miss Flora you will walk again."

Tears of joy began to fall from Flora's eyes, "thank you, thank you so much, when can I leave?"

"Well you are well enough to leave when you wish, the hospital will provide you with a chair for the next few months until you are able to walk happily without. When your mother returns tell her and send her to the nurses' station to sign your discharge papers. Good day Miss Flora." The pair watched as the doctor left with a smile on his face.

Helia turned to face Flora, a smile on his face matching the size of Flora's. In pure happiness, they hugged each other, Flora cried onto Helia's shoulder. "What's wrong?" a voice asked through the sobs, the young adults looked up to see Jennifer stood in the doorway staring at them, fear on her face/

"Mum, my backs healing. I'm going to be able to walk again, defiantly within the next year and I can go home" Jennifer broke down in tears,

"That's brilliant honey. Do you want to go home?"

"Please mum" Flora smiled as she looked back at Helia, slowly they both leaned in and their lips met. The kiss started slow and sweet but as the passion grew their tongues started fighting for dominance over the other. Helia was showing Flora just how much he had missed her and Flora showed how much she loved him. They were going to get through this together.


	4. Chapter 4 Love conquers all

Hit and Run

Chapter 4 – Love conquers All

6 months later

"Where is she? I thought she was coming" Stella spoke as she paced backwards and forwards,

"Calm down Stella, enjoy the party, Flora will come. Remember she is in a wheelchair it will take her longer to get ready." Brandon replied trying to calm her down.

"I know Brandon, but still she shouldn't be this late to our reunion party at Alfea. You only get one of these." Stella answered before looking at Helia

"Do you know where she is Helia?" Helia turned to face the group

"She will be here shortly, give her a chance. She has been through so much this past year" Helia looked back to Alfea's entrance while the girls continued their conversation.

Helia smiled as he saw his date stand in the doorway. "My dates here!" all eyes turned to the entrance, and the girls and guys faces showed shock as there stood Flora, leaning on a crutch. The girls and specialists couldn't believe what they were seeing, Stella being the first to break out of the gaze, screamed gathering the attention of Ms. Faragonda and the rest of the teachers, and in turn their gaze fell upon a standing Flora.

Though Stella was the first one to break the silence, Layla was the first to move. She set off as fast as she could towards Flora with a huge smile on her face, the rest of the girls was not far behind. Flora placed her crutch further out a little bit more to give her more support for the hug that was about to come. Layla lunged at her friend gripping her tightly into her arms, "oh my Pixies, you're waling, oh my lord you're walking. Since when Flora?" By now the rest of the girls was hugging her and over the moon of the fact that she was without her wheelchair.

Flora laughed aloud, "Okay girls okay I can't breathe. Back off!" reluctantly the girls released their friend, massive smiles on all of their faces.

"How? When? Why?" Musa spluttered out.

"I will tell you one we are all sat down." The girls eagerly led Flora up to their table,

"It's like an honour Flora, we are sitting on stage with the teachers" Stella spoke as she climbed the stairs followed by everyone else except Flora. Tecna turned around to see Flora stood a smile on her face waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's the matter Flora, don't you want to sit up here?" Helia turned around at the question and mentally slapped himself.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized as he jogged down the steps to Flora and in one swift motion he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

With her feet back on the ground she turned to face the confused looks on her friends faces as she leant on her crutch, "Okay so I can't walk up stairs yet but I'm getting there" a smile on her face the entire time.

"You will get there Flora" Helia spoke as he wrapped his arms around his chest from behind and nuzzled his face in her neck, his breath tickling.

"I know I will with you and the girls behind me." Helia released his arms and moved in front of her smiling the entire time, without warning he bent down to his knee in front of everyone, a high pitch scream escaped Stella's lips and shock fell upon Flora's face.

Helia just stared into Flora's eyes, a smile upon his face. "I wanted to give you this for your birthday but due to unseen circumstances I could not" everyone was carefully not to mention the car accident as it hurt Flora still, and even more so that the driver has yet to be caught. He reached into his black pocket and pulled out a small black box, opening it Flora found her eyes growing wider as she stared at the platinum engagement ring. The ring had engraved vines and leaves around the entire band.

"Is that..." Flora began but Helia cut her off,

"A platinum engagement ring yes. I know that most people get gold but since you are allergic to it, I got the next best thing. So Flora Rosetta Juliet Willow Scott... will you marry me?"

Flora was shocked into silence, tears fell down her cheeks in happiness "yes" she whispered out before screaming her answer once more and jumping into Helia's awaiting arms. In happiness, he picked her up and spun her around while their audience clapped. As he set Flora's feet on the ground, he removed the ring from the box and placed it upon her finger.

She gazed down at the ring smiling before staring into his eyes. She could see it all in his eyes, the love he had for her, the will to do anything that Flora wanted, the need to fight and protect her but what stood out the most was the need to be there for her.

Smiling she pulled him into a kiss, being greeted by another round of applause and an echo of wolf whistles. Separating Flora rested her head on his shoulder as he rested his hands on her hips. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she pulled back ever so slightly and whispered into his ear, her hot breath causing the hairs on his neck to stand on end. "Would this be a bad time to tell you I'm pregnant?" Helia pulled back far looking at her with a blank face, he whispered to himself.

"I'm going to be a father" happiness swarmed him as he shouted "I'm going to be a father, what I am the father right?" Flora laughed and smacked him playfully on the back of his head

"Of course you are you idiot" Flora replied as she gripped his collar and pulled him into another passionate kiss, ignoring the happiness from the girls behind them.

They promised to be there for each other and that is where they stayed, combined two souls into one. Together they learned that as long as they had love they could get through anything

_Well that's the end of this story, I may do a sequel or not I would love to know what you think, anyway thanks for reading._

_XXX_


End file.
